Max Bloodwrath.
"Kill the weak, weaken the strong, and then do it over again." Max is de heer van "The realm of Shadows". Hij een psychopaat die leidt aan meervoudigepersoonlijkheidsstoornis met een zieke obsessie voor oorlog en de dood. Hij kan alleen leven door zich te voeden met de pure zielen van onschuldige mensen. Die hij met uitschuifbare donkerpaarse messen uit zijn slachtoffers haalt door ze te steken in hun hart. Hij is ook dood en zorgt er graag voor dat anderen dit ook worden. Background information. Max Bloodwrath werd opgevoed door zijn vader, de krachtigste dark lord die ooit geleefd heeft: Satan. Hij was de perfecte zoon voor Morvoth (satan's echte naam) Hij was krachtig en had het potentieel om nog sterker te worden dan zn vader, die al ongeveer 700 keer zo sterk was als Ganondorf. Max was wreed en sadistisch tegen zijn vijanden en loyaal en de dynastie die Morvoth had gemaakt. Hij was echter niet "Pure evil" hij had gevoelens, een enorme intelligentie en zelfs empathie. Hij kreeg de bijnaam Lucifer. Hij had een eed gezworen dat hij nooit echter liefde aan zou gaan zodat hij een eeuwige heerser zou worden. Iedereen met superkrachten werd vermoord door de duivels zodat hun de enige zouden blijven met bovennatuurlijke krachten. Morvoth's beste vriend, Graaf Richard IV was de uitzondering op de regel. Hij was Max zijn peetvader en was geobsedeerd met macht en orde. De drie leiders van The Realm of dark Eyes heersten met een ijzeren vuist, dit ging even goed. Totdat het ontdenkbare gebeurde. Lucifer en Satan gingen samen op een missie naar de planeet Aarde om een jonge vrouw met superkrachten te vermoorden. de zeventienjarige Max had nooit moeite met moord, het was zijn lust en zijn leven. Totdat deze vrouw langskwam. Zyrah, de menselijke fire wielder die ze moesten vermoorden. Werd het eerste dat belangrijker was voor Max dan The Realm of dark Eyes. Hij werd verliefd op het doelwit. En toen Morvoth haar aanviel sprong Max ervoor en blokkeerde hij de aanvallen van de duivel en stuurde hij zijn eigen terug. Morvoth sleurde Max en Zyrah mee. Morvoth stond toe dat Max een relatie kreeg met Zyrah en dit gebeurde ook. Zyrah kreeg training van Max en langzaamaan werd ze sterker. Toen ze een jaar verkering hadden gingen ze trouwen en kregen ze een kind, Ze noemden hem Axel. Alleen is een lang en gelukkig leven nou eenmaal niet weggelegd voor Max. Richard werd jaloers en rancuneus tegen de duivels en Zyrah. Hij snapte niet waarom een aards meisje zeer krachtige superkrachten mocht bezitten terwijl ze haar nog maar een jaar kenden. Hij besloot dat The Realm of dark Eyes aan het verloederen was en dat degene was die orde terug zou brengen. Hij nam zichzelf voor dat Morvoth, Max, Zyrah en zelfs de jonge Axel allemaal dood moesten. Maar hij kon Morvoth nooit aan in een man tot man gevecht. Dus hij besloot dat hij het anders moest spelen. Hij nam morvoth mee op een missie om "Een zeer krachtige element wielder te vermoorden" Hij wachtte tot het goede moment. En toen dit zich voordeed stak hij Morvoth zonder blikken of blozen dood. Hij vloog terug naar het huis van de Bloodwraths. Hij vertelde dat Morvoth vermoord was door het Doelwit. Max geloofde hem. Hiermee maakte Max een van de ergste vergissingen van zijn leven. Richard zou de dag erna Zyrah namelijk vermoorden. Richard sneed Zyrah haar keel door terwijl hij Max dwong om toe te kijken. Hierna vluchtte hij. Al deze gebeurtenissen wogen zwaar op Max. Hij werd gek, een psychopaat. Hij blokkeerde zijn emoties en zijn ziel werd compleet duister, een almachtig wapen dat in alles kon veranderen wat Max kwon bedenken. Hij had al tijden niks van zijn zoon gehoord en ging ervan uit dat Axel ook vermoord was door Richard. Toen hij richard weer vond was hij erop voorbereid, maar hij werd toch verslagen. Richard vermoorden hem en daarna werd alles wazig. Zowel Max als Axel werden veranderd in een Wraith. Richard experimenteerde op Max en Axel en ontdekte een manier om mensen krachtiger te maken, en, om ze onder controle te hebben. Richard noemde deze halfwaardige wezens Wraiths. Max werd als eerste Enhanced en kreeg nog meer superkrachten. Zijn handen werden samengesmolten met zijn favoriete wapen, een mes. Hij was ondood, en was dood is kan niet sterven. Hij kreeg krachten die hij nog nooit eerder had gevoelt en macht als geen ander in zijn tijdperk. Hij kreeg ook tientallen vloeken. Vleugels van witheet vuur verschenen op zijn rug en zijn rechteroog werd zo rood als zijn eigen bloed. Wat zwart geworden bleek. Richard sprak in zijn geest tegen hem. Ga heen, Zaai haat creëer chaos. pleeg moord. Zoek vier mensen, schenk hun ook krachten, zwakker als die van jou. Zaai angst in de harten van iedereen, want jij bent "The Wraith of anger". Toen was zijn transformatie klaar. hij was al het positieve wat hij ooit had vergeten, inclusief Zyrah, Axel en zijn Haar voor Richard. Maar hij had eeuwige woede en stoornissen ervoor terug gekregen. Hij wist niet meer waar die vandaan kwamen. Het was het jaar 2435 voor christus. Hij luisterde naar de stem die hij had gehoord. Hij zocht vier mensen, dienaren. Die hij krachten schonk. De stalker kreeg krachten die van pas zouden komen om slachtoffers te achtervolgen, te stalken. the destroyer kreeg ongelovelijk destructieve krachten, vaak extreem dodelijk. The Conqueror kreeg krachten, vaak meer op melee gebaseert. en de laatste, The slaughterer, kreeg krachten die hem in staat stelden mensen op een zo makkelijk mogelijk manier te laten sterven. Max koos tientallen shadowlords door vier millenia heen, Hij zwierf door het universum. en al moordend en slachtend gingen meer dan 4000 jaar voorbij. Hij was niet meer de enige superschurk, meerderen waren er al bij gekomen. Eerst had hij zichzelf een doel gesteld om iedereen die superkrachten had te vermoorden zodat hij de enige kon blijven, maar hij ontdekte dat het veel handiger was om dat niet te doen. Hij besloot om samen met hun te werken. Want meerdere mensen kunnen makkelijker moorden. Hij voegde zich bij een organisatie genaamd "The empire of evil" In het jaar 1999 na christus (even voor de duidelijkheid) en werkt er nu nog steeds. Lord Erik, The Demon Lord of Pride heeft in het jaar 2022 een uitbanning op de duistere geest phoenix uitgevoerd. Waardoor hij een gedeelte van zijn herinneringen terugkreeg en emoties (nu overschaduwd door zijn gestoordheid) Hij kreeg een relatie met Amber Winterthorn, een ijsheks die in karakter bijna identiek was aan Zyrah, maar zijn psychpathische persoon kon niet echt meer een relatie aan. Het had meer dan 3900 jaar geduurd voor hij de Order of life and death ontdekte, En herinnerd werd aan zijn aartsvijand. Hij ontdekte steeds meer leden van de geheime organisatie en vermoorde die mensen op een pijnlijke manier. Hij werd ervan overtuigd dat Amber een lid was van de orde en hij probeerde haar te vermoorden in zijn paranoia. Hierdoor ging Amber bij hem weg om bij zijn aartrivaal Absolus Netherstorm te zijn. Hierdoor was de cirkel rond. Hij ging full-on psychopath en trok zich van niks of niemand meer van aan. Powers and Abilities Abilities: *Master of throwable weapons. *Has a weapon made of his soul. *Is very creative with torture. *Instinctual warfare. *The best assasin in the universe. Enhanced fysical skills *Superhuman speed *Superhuman vision *Superhuman Reflexes. *Superhuman Strength. *Superhuman insight. *Superhuman intellect (Sometimes clouded by insanity) Superpowers *Devouring people's souls using knives in his hands. *Reincarnation *Semi-Immortality *morphing *Shapeshifting *Decease creation and manipulation. *Thermokinesis. *Telekinesis *Weather control *Rapid cellular regeneration. *Laser vision. *Wormhole creation *Dimensional control. *Dimensional creation. *Gravity manipulation. *Teleportation *Petrification. *Occasional uncontrollable power outbursts Mind control. *Fysical manipulation *Psychic imprisonment. *(Permanent) Hyjacking. *Hate induction. Magic. *Blood Magic *Nonverbal spellcasting. *Dark arts. *Necromancy. Elemental powers *Abnormal control over fire. *Complete control over ice. *Complete control over darkness *Advanced control over air. *Limited control over earth *Limited control over water. *Limited control over electricity. *Absolutely no control over light. Curses. *Has to devour souls in order to retain whatever is left of his humanity, his intellect and his control. *Uncontrollable personality switches and thought patterns. *Unwanted obsession and the inability to stop chasing a goal or achievement. *Being forced to hate everyone and everything in the galaxy, he cannot even fully stop hating people he loves. *Has an instinct for killing, sadly this instinct also kicks in with those he loves. *Can hardly resist bright light. It won't kill him, it will only hurt him and make him unable to focus. *Doesnt remember any of his training and teachings from pre-wraith era (slowly coming back) *Multiple other curses apllied by Richard IV's wraith program, these result in decreased ability to use his superpowers, abilities and emotions other then anger. As Phoenix Max' powers aren't tested to the full yet. But they are confirmed to be insane due to phoenix being able to: Hyjack the body of people as powerful as Kamort, create and destroy stars at will. And even telepathicly messaging every living soul in the universe. Character and traits Max is een serieuze, wrede man als het over zijn vijanden gaat. Voor zijn vrienden komt hij vaak over als een charismatische cynicus. Hij hunkert niet naar macht. in plaats daarvan heeft hij een obsessie ontwikkeld voor het bewaren van de "orde". Hij heerst met een ijzeren vuist waardoor hij de onbetwiste koning van de schaduwen is. Hij is ook een sadist die zelfs geniet van het afslachten van onchuldigen. Max speelt het spel echter heel anders dan de andere 13 High lords of Evil. Hij is een sluwe, onvoorspelbare en manipulerende tegenstander. Hij is niet vies van een goed potje valsspelen en dat weet iedereen ook. Hij ziet het leven als één groot schaakspel en deinst er niet voor terug om een pion op te offeren om zijn tegenstanders schaakmat te zetten. Hij heeft echter wel zijn eigen verknipte versie van emoties. Gevoelens als verdriet, angst en berouw zijn hem onbekend. Aan de andere kant krijgen sommige andere gevoelens veel te veel aandacht. Woede en haat zijn hier goede voorbeelden van. Vierduizend jaar lang dacht iedereen (Inclusief Max zelf) dat hij geen enkele vorm van hechting en liefde zou voelen voor wie dan ook. Nadat erik de duivel Phoenix uitgedreven had kwamen ze er achter dat Max wel degelijk genegenheid kan voelen voor personen. Toch blijft het zeer zeldzaam dat die liefde boven zijn eigen berekenende, sociopatische brein uitkomt. En als dit wel zou gebeuren zou Max er alles aan doen om die persoon de beschermen. Inclusief hoogverraad en genocide. Waardoor er een nieuw mentaal probleem de kop opsteekt. Nadat Lord Erik the Dark Phoenix uitgebannen had is Max vrijwel genezen van zijn meervoudigepersoonlijkheidsstoornis. Alleen op zeldzame momenten van intense boosheid die zelfs volgens zijn standaard nog extreem is kan hij nog veranderen in de lacherige moordenaar die we allemaal kennen. Appearance Max heeft een lijkwitte huid en zwart haar. Zijn rechteroog is geel en de andere rood, als een demon. Hij heeft gitzwarte, gevederde vleugels en Hij heeft een litteken over zijn hele rug en een kleine over zijn linkeroog. ontdanks het feit dat hij een knappe vent is hangt er altijd een grimmige sfeer om hem heen. Zijn harnas is een zwart harnas betoverd om onbreekbaar te zijn bedekt met paarse punten en haken. Zijn gewone kleding is een zwart met donkerpaarse mantel. Als hij in zijn officiele "King of the shadowlands" rol zit draagt hij een kroon gemaakt van de vergulden botten van zijn sterkst verslagen vijanden ingelegd met robijnen. Als phoenix vliegen zijn vleugels en haar in de brand en worden allebei zijn ogen zwart. Zijn Bloed is zo zwart als de nacht, net als zijn ziel. Category:Forces of Evil Category:Personages Category:High Council of Evil Category:Forces of Evil (Commanders) Category:Army of Shadows